Breaking Dawn from Bella's POV
by In-The-Land-Of-Robsten
Summary: ON HIATUS!  Bella gets pregnant on her and Edwards honeymoon. We finally get to see things through her eyes as she goes through this difficult pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Twilight series belongs completely to Stephanie Meyer and publishers. I own none of it.

Chapter 1

The whole plane ride home was complete torture. I feared for my baby's life more than anything, and I didn't understand how Edward would want to destroy something that we had made together. I was mostly, quiet the whole way, not wanting to talk to Edward about the baby, seeing as it might upset him. The plane began to descend towards the airport and I let out a small sigh of relief. Edwards hand grabbed mine gently. "Don't worry, we are going to take care of this," he told me. I pulled my hand away from him, folding it back into my lap. I was sure now. He was going to try and hurt him, but I wouldn't let him. Rose and I wouldn't let him. I looked out the window mutely, trying to ignore the look of confusion that riddled his features.

Landing took an excruciatingly long time. When we were allowed to leave, Edward guided me off the plane and through the airport.

"Is your whole family here?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, right over there," he said and pointed towards the baggage claim.

We walked over silently, and when we were about ten feet away I sprinted. She was there. We were safe. I ran into Rosalie's open arms and began to cry into her eternally cold shoulder. "It's okay now Bella, nobody is going to hurt him. I promise."

I turned around and looked at Edward. He had a painfully confused expression on his face, but also bordering on possessiveness. "Rosalie, take your hands off of her. Bella, come to me". He pleaded with his eyes and took all of my willpower to not run into him. Instead I shook my head. I could see the betrayal and I was praying that he could see my apology.

"You don't have to go to him, Bella," Rose said to me softly. "He doesn't understand." I nodded into the soft cotton that made up her jacket.

I looked up in time to see Edward jerk in surprise. His eyes were wide in shock, and flickering behind it, horror. Behind me, I felt Rosalie stiffen, looking at Edward with steel in her eyes.

"Bella told me what you and Carlisle are planning to do," she told Edward, still clutching me to her marble chest.

"I am not going to let you hurt this baby Edward," Rosalie said as she looked down at me. "We aren't."

I could see the disbelief and hurt cross over Edwards face. I knew what he was most likely thinking. He knew how I felt about Rosalie. Everyone did, and out of everyone I could have called, I had chosen her. But she was the only one I trusted to be on my side. She understood the need for a baby and she would understand me wanting to keep mine.

"Bella, love, this is ridiculous. Come to me and let me help you," he pleaded.

I turned my tear stricken face towards him. "I can't Edward. I love you, but I can't let you do that".

Edward was glaring at Rosalie and Emmett stepped protectively closer to her. Carlisle was the first to speak after a few moments of strained silence. "Let's not do this here," he said quietly. "We can go home and sort this all out. I need to examine Bella."

Carlisle was right. This wasn't the time or place and we were already beginning to attract looks from the passing people. I nodded in agreement and Rose gently led me out the airport when we got our luggage. When we got outside Edward held the car door of his Volvo open for me.

"As if she's riding with you," Rosalie snapped at him. I began to protest but she turned to me and quickly said, "You don't know where they could take you, or if they will get to the house before us." I very much doubted that they would do anything, but I nodded and chose to ride back with Rosalie and Emmett.

We met Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Esme, and Jasper at the house. The whole time that we were sitting there on the couch, Rose never took her eyes off of Edward and Carlisle.

"Bella, when did you first start showing signs of pregnancy?" Carlisle asked. I was prepared for these questions and took a deep breath.

"The day after we got to the island I was having the bizarre dreams, eating a lot, and really tired. But I had just started throwing up when Edward had left to go hunting." Carlisle nodded.

"We should go upstairs and I will take some measurements. Obviously your pregnancy is accelerated, and we need to determine how big you will most likely get every day." I nodded, too much in shock to speak.

"Wait," Rose said to Carlisle. "I'm coming up with you. I'm not leaving Bella alone with you and your hospital equipment." Carlisle sighed but he willingly complied.

Edward took my hand and led me upstairs, Rose trailing not too far behind. I could feel her eying us, not trusting him. "Rose it's okay," I tried reassuring her.

"No, I'm not leaving you with them so they can kill the baby." Edward rolled his eyes and pulled me a little faster. Rose was right next to me then, taking me from his grip, into the room herself. I lay down on the little table and Carlisle lifted my shirt, touching different spots on my slightly raised torso. I then noticed something. My stomach was bigger than when I had seen it in the bathroom on Isle Esme, swelling slightly.

"Your ten centimeters down the middle," Carlisle said while he ran his finger down an invisible line in the center of my swollen stomach.

_'Ten_,' I thought to myself nervously. Rose stroked my cheek and gave me a hopeful smile. I returned it and looked at Edward. He was leaning against the wall, looking at me with sadness in his eyes, and looking at Rose with hatred. I held my hand out to him and he took it.

"Bella I really think you should re-think this. You could get hurt," Edward told me pleadingly, looking at me with something near desperation in his amber eyes.

Before I could answer, Rose spoke up. "Bella has chosen what she wants and if you were a good husband and soon to be father, you would respect that," she snapped. I could hear a low growl in Edward's chest and I squeezed his hand to calm him.

"Well Bella, I think we should keep measuring every few hours and try to see if there's a pattern," Carlisle concluded, sounding a little disappointed at the lack of information. I was helped back downstairs by Rose with Edward still holding my hand.

"Would you like anything to eat Bella?" Esme asked me.

"Um...Yeah, I would like some eggs please," I answered timidly. Esme nodded, clearly looking happier to be able to do something. I searched the room for Alice, expecting one of my closest friend and sister to be with me. Instead she was sitting next to the staircase, her head in her hands, rubbing her temples. Jasper was next to her, rubbing her back.

I didn't linger on them to long. Esme returned from the kitchen with a plate of eggs steaming in her hand. I ate ferociously, ignoring the burn the hot food made sliding down my throat. All too quickly, the food was gone. I thanked her and lied down on the couch, Rosalie at the end and Edward sitting on the arm by my head, occasionally running his long fingers through my hair.

Suddenly, a horrible feeling overcame me. My stomach twisted in pain and I lurched forward, vomiting all over the floor and couch. I choked for a second and threw up again. Edward was at my side at once, moving my hair out of my face and talking to me softly. I couldn't hear his words, only the soft tones of his calming voice. I felt horrible. Stopping for a moment, I tried to catch my breath, my entire midsection twisting and cramping. My head felt as though it was being split with an ax.

I fell to my knees, jarring my entire body, and vomited again. Instantly, Esme was there with a trash bin, holding it under my chin. I was positive that all the eggs were gone, and there was nothing else to throw up when I did one last time.

"Bella," Edward said nervously, grabbing a wet cloth and wiping my face. I clutched at my stomach and felt a slight kick. _It's okay now, it's over, I thought towards my baby._

I searched for Rose, who was in the corner wiping vomit from her shirt. For a short moment I felt irritated that she was doing this when I was in horrible pain over here. I forget about my irritation when a wave of vertigo hit, and I fell against the couch pillows. Edward had his arms around me. Soothing me and I could hear Rose talking to Carlisle about how me vomiting a lot probably wasn't good for the baby.

I closed my eyes and leaned into Edward's chest. _This is going to be a long few weeks, _I thought to myself again. But I could do it. I Had to do it. Not for me, but for the baby. For me and Edward's baby. I was going to do all I could to keep him alive. My little nudger, and with Rose's help, we could do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When my stomach finally calmed down, my throat was burning and I was painfully thirsty. "Rose, can I have some water please," I asked her, my voice raspy.

"Of course," she said soothingly, and I felt the breeze as she ran from the room. I placed a hand on my stomach and ran it up and down gently.

I glanced at Edward, who was sitting on the floor by the couch, holding my hand in his cool fingers. His eyes were on the one that cradled my stomach. "What's wrong?" I asked him reluctantly, already knowing the answer. Rose returned with my cup of water, eying Edward wearily. I could tell she was thinking something towards him, because he rolled his eyes then turned to me again.

"Bella, I understand that you think this is okay, but that fetus is half vampire. You will get hurt and I can't let that happen."

"Stop it, Edward!" Rose yelled at him. "Bella wants this baby more than anything and I'm not going to let you take that away from us!"

"Us?" Edward said, now on his feet. I tried to keep him at my side but his strength was too much. His fingers slipped from my hand like oil from water.

"This is between me and Bella, and you have absolutely nothing to do with this," He snapped back at her.

"What are you talking about? The day Bella called me and asked for my help, she made it my business and I will do everything in my power to make sure you don't hurt this baby," she said pointing to my stomach. I took a sip of water and it felt the relief as it ran down my parched throat. Edward was fuming and I saw him step closer towards Rose.

She tensed and Emmett was by her side in an instant, his hand out keeping Edward at bay "Don't even think about it Edward," He spat, his other arm wrapped around her waist. Edward glared at her one last time then came to sit on the ground by me again.

"Bella please don't do this. Please," He said to me, his eyes matching his words. I put my hand in his hair and looked into his liquid golden eyes.

"I'm sorry Edward," I whispered. "But I can't hurt this baby. Everything is going to be okay, I know it."

I finished my water and turned to Edward again. "Aren't you the least bit happy about this?" I asked quietly. Edward just looked away and I felt my heart sink into the farthest depths of my chest. I turned to put my face in the cushions and I was once again pained. I tried to grab my trash bin but I felt too horrible to even attempt to reach for it.

I vomited up the water I had just consumed. _How could this have happened? _I thought nervously. It was just water. I couldn't even comprehend how horribly I felt. It was like a swift punch in the gut. I shivered slightly. "Someone please bring Bella a blanket," Rose said. Esme quickly left and returned before I had time to register that she had gone.

Rose positioned the blanket on me and asked if I was comfortable. I nodded and rested into the pillow she had put behind my head. Her hand came up and she smoothed my hair down. "Don't worry about anything Bella," she softly said to me. I saw her eyes slip down to my stomach and she looked at me again. "I will take care of you."

I looked over at Edward, who was by the window sill, wishing that he would say the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night, sleeping wasn't that easy. I kept feeling little kicks to my abdomen, no matter which way I turned. Edward had insisted on carrying me upstairs to his room but Rose had wanted me to stay in her sight. "I'm not leaving her alone with you," she had sternly said. I had silently wished that she would have let me go. I wanted some alone time with Edward to possibly talk to him about our baby, but Rose wasn't having it.

Every time Edward mentioned to me about giving it up, Rose immediately jumped in and said how I had made my decision and there was no changing my mind. It was our third day back from the island and I wasn't feeling any better. That morning Esme had offered to make me more eggs, which I played around with before losing my appetite. I apologized for making her prepare them for me but she didn't mind. Carlisle was getting worried. I could tell.

He spent hours doing research as I lie mostly on the couch. I watched as everyone moved around me, waiting on me hand and foot. Everyone except Edward, who spent most of his time sitting on the couch by me, and staring at my face with a pained expression on his. I couldn't stand seeing him like this.

I was dealing with his pain, and my own all in one. I was always hungry, but when I got the food, my appetite failed me. Nothing smelled appetizing or particularly delicious. Carlisle was trying to get me to eat, but I always felt nauseous when I tried. Everyone was excited when I finally got a craving for something. "Can I have pancakes," I asked Rose.

She was just as ecstatic. "Of course," she replied and ran to the kitchen to get someone else to do it.

It hadn't been that long, but I noticed that I was beginning to lose weight. It was getting harder for me to do things, and when I did I was always tired. Rose returned with the pancakes and I wolfed them down quickly. I could see the slight glimmer of happiness in Edward's eyes as he saw that I was finally eating and enjoying. I gave him a small smile and relaxed into the sofa cushion.

I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness when my stomach lurched and so did I. I once again vomited and it felt like I would never stop. I didn't understand. _What is happening?_ I thought again. I felt a nudge in my stomach and my hand flew there. "It's okay, it's not your fault," I silently said to my nudger.

Edward looked at me then with the same pained look. I knew that he thought it was my babies fault. But it wasn't. He wasn't making me throw up on purpose. Carlisle came around the couch then and placed a hand on my forehead. "You're pretty warm Bella," he said nervously. "I think we should go upstairs and run some tests," he added.

Rose was in front of me then. "Absolutely not," she snarled.

"Rosalie we need to see what is making Bella so sick," he pleaded. "You have to let us do this."

"It's just a little morning sickness, Carlisle. It happens to pregnant women all the time. No need to bring in your needles and medicines," she stated.

"Rosalie how are we supposed to help Bella if you won't let us do anything," Edward asked, stepping towards Rose.

"This isn't just about Bella, Edward. This is also about the baby and we need to do what is best for _both_ of them," Rose replied. I could see her eyes searching around. She was most likely looking for Emmett. When things got bad, Emmett was always there to protect her. Sure enough, he was by her side in an instant.

"Back off Edward, this isn't the time," He said, an edge in his voice. Carlisle got in between them and pushed each of them back. _Not now,_ he mouthed. I curled up on the couch, rubbing my stomach, trying to soothe my baby.

"Bella, it's time for your next measurement," Carlisle told me, holding the tape measure in his hand. I nodded and began to stand when Rose lightly pulled me back down. "Not up there Carlisle," she interjected. "Whatever you were going to do up there you can do down here just fine."

"Rosalie we are going upstairs whether you like it or not," He said with extreme irritation. I had never heard Carlisle raise his voice before, and it slightly scared me. Obviously Rose had never heard it either because she gave him a surprised look for a moment and then began lifting me off the couch.

Edward immediately tried helping me, but Rose knocked his hand out of the way. "I've got her," she snapped. I could feel Edward tense at my side and I felt Jasper come up behind him and shake his head, warning him not to do anything rash. I grabbed his hand instead, hoping to comfort him.

When we got to Carlisle's office with the Hospital set up, I once again lied down on the table. He raised my shirt and I once again noticed the change. So did Edward. He stared at my stomach and I squeezed his hand, giving him a smile that he didn't return. Carlisle once again measured my stomach. I saw the flash of nervousness cross his face before he quickly hid it. He glanced up at Edward and I desperately wished I could hear their silent conversation.

"Your 13 centimeters this time," Carlisle told me. I glanced up at Rose. She was looking kind of smug and she gave me a comforting squeeze of my hand. I then saw Carlisle pull out a notebook, with a chart on it. I could see Rose looking over his shoulder, reassuring herself that he wasn't writing anything that concerned hurting the baby.

"I'm just writing down how many centimeters you gained in the last few hours," he assured me. I mouthed _thanks_ and Rose helped me get downstairs. She lowered me on the couch and sat on the floor by my head, allowing Edward to sit on the couch at my feet.

I was very hungry again, but I knew better. Eating would only mean more vomiting, which I really didn't want to do. I decided to try and go to sleep. Just when I felt the waves of exhaustion come over me, a pain hit my stomach. But it wasn't the same pains I had felt when I was vomiting. It was like getting punched from the inside. I let out a small scream and everyone moved very quickly. Edward stood over me, cradling my head in his hands. I doubled over in pain as the punch came again. Rose immediately came over and put her hand on my stomach.

Everyone else came to stand over us.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked me quickly, looking me over. The pain was now gone, leaving behind a small ache.

"It's okay. It was just a little kick," I tried to assure them. It didn't work. Carlisle lifted my shirt and I could see a large purple and black bruise beginning to form. Edward's mouth slowly dropped down. I knew that if I could already see it, then he could see it better, so I tried to pull my shirt into place but Carlisle was still holding it.

"Bella, this is exactly what I was talking about," Edward said to me, taking my hand gently. "This is only going to get worst. We can't keep this up."

"Edward its okay," I said rubbing his hand gently, trying to calm him. It wasn't working. "You know I bruise easily," I said, surprisingly calm.

"Yeah," Rose added. "It's nothing to go overboard about." She ran her painted fingernails through my chestnut brown hair and looked at Edward. I could see the hatred in his eyes. I had seen him angry before, but never like this. I was glad that Emmett was there, knowing that if he wasn't, Rose would be crushed by him. I could tell Rose was glad too.

"Can I go back downstairs now?" I asked Carlisle. He looked at me with a torn look on his face.

"Of course," he eventually answered. I sighed in relief, glad that nobody was pushing the subject of getting rid of my baby. Edward took me in his arms and carried me gently downstairs, then laid me down on the couch. I finally managed to sleep, but I was occasionally woken by sharp pains and kicks. I tried not to scream, not wanting to upset the others, but half unconscious in sleep, my guard was sometimes let down. When I finally woke, I looked down at my slightly larger stomach. More bruises were beginning to form against my soft cream colored skin.

"Good morning," Edward said to me while he smoothed my hair down. I held his hand and Rose came over to us.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, smiling down at me. I was very hungry. I had thrown up everything I tried to eat, leaving my stomach empty and growling. Although knowing that anything I ate would most likely not stay down, I had to try. I needed to give my baby nutrients.

"Yeah, starving," I replied. Rose quickly left the room, obviously knowing what I might have wanted. I then looked at Edward. He had the same pained expression on his face. It hurt to know that I was doing this to him. Knowing that his pain was my fault. I wanted to take him in my arms and comfort him, but it hurt too much to move. The bruises were making my stomach ache and moving seemed to make it worse.

Rose returned with my plate of eggs and the second I saw them, the smell hit me and I, once again, vomited. I clutched at Edward, who was leaning over me. "I'm sorry," I gasped.

"Stop apologizing," he said, helping me back onto the couch. I couldn't help it. I was sorry. Sorry for being such a burden. Sorry for making everyone's life harder. It had been four days since we had been back and the Cullens hadn't hunted. Carlisle then interrupted my thoughts.

"Bella we just got an ultrasound machine, and if you want, we can go upstairs and try and see the fetus," he said.

"Of course," I replied very enthusiastically. Of course I wanted to see my baby. After all this time I would finally be able to see what was inside of me. Edward and Rose helped me upstairs. The constant kicking and not being able to keep anything down made me too exhausted to walk on my own. The room looked even more like a doctor's office then before. The couch in the corner was gone and the whole room was full of hospital equipment, eerily white in comparison to the warm beige furniture that had once filled the room.

The led me over to a bed, gently lifting me onto its crisp white sheets. I lied back, gripping Edward's fingers with my right hand and Rosalie's fingers with my left hand. Carlisle turned on the ultrasound machine and I listened to the soft hum of it. My heart beat slightly increased as I realized what I was about to see. My child.

I flinched slightly as Carlisle squeezed the bottle of cold gel on my stomach. He gently put something on it and began moving it around and staring at the monitor. I starred at the screen to, anxious to see the image of my baby. Carlisle then let out a small gasp and so did I. The entire screen seemed obscured by something. He moved it around more but there was nothing.

I looked up at Rose and Edward. His expression seemed uncaring but otherwise unreadable. Rose seemed just as disappointed as I was. Carlisle finally spoke up. "The fetus seems to be encased in some kind of impenetrable material," he said solemnly. "Like vampire skin?" Edward asked sternly. "Sort of. It's wrapped around some kind of hard sack," Carlisle replied. "I can't see through it with the ultrasound." While they talked, I deliberated. If they couldn't get an ultrasound, then what did that mean? Would Carlisle be able to get my baby out when it was time, or would the hard sack around it complicate things? Carlisle and Edward began with their silent conversation and I was instantly annoyed. I wanted to know what was going on.

I couldn't be annoyed long though, since I felt suddenly very tired. "I want to go to bed now," I told Rose. She nodded and lightly lifted me from the pale table, although it still hurt. I ground my teeth together to cover up my whimper of pain. Edward didn't miss it though. He quickly turned away from me, but not before I saw the pained expression once again reappear on his face. I reached for his hand and he looked at it for a second before taking it in his grasp. I rubbed my thumb along his hard veins and mustered a smile.

It would be ok. I knew it. I would get through this. We would get through this. Together.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own twilight, it belong to Stephanie Meyer._

_This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Leah for helping me edit and for making my story better. Thanks LEAH!_

Chapter 4

The next two days were absolute hell, although I knew I couldn't show it. I was getting consistently larger and moving was slowly becoming impossible. Carlisle's measurements showed that I was already seventeen centimeters. He estimated that I was growing two and a half centimeters a day. I was getting skinnier and weaker by (what seemed as) the hour. I spent all my time on the couch. Rose never left my side and neither did Edward. I felt as if my whole body was shutting down. Breathing was getting harder and my voice seemed strained.

The baby however, never stopped. It felt like constant kicks for two days straight. And on top of all that, the Cullens still hadn't bothered to hunt. I tried to convince them to, but they assured me it was okay. Their black eyes spoke a different story. I sat and watched TV and I felt as if I had seen every episode of the Simpsons ever, and more. The only thing I could do was listen to the few conversations that Carlisle and Edward had out loud. Apparently, the fact that we were home was not a mystery.

Charlie was constantly calling and the story was that I had gotten some South American disease and was in intensive care. He had repeatedly insisted on coming to see me but Carlisle said that I was extremely contagious. Talking to him was the most I could do, which didn't calm him at all. My voice was crackly and weak and he could tell I was sick.

I now lied on the couch watching some chick flick Emmett had put on for me. I wasn't really paying attention though. I absentmindedly stroked my growing stomach and looked into space, before hurling over and vomiting into the bin that was always under my face on the floor. Rose, who was sitting on the couch arm, stroked my cheek soothingly and then my stomach. Edward just looked at me and gently rubbed my leg. I could tell that he was trying to hide the pain on his face, but it wasn't working. I looked into his eyes for a moment before dropping my gaze.

My mind began wondering towards our moments on the island when I heard Alice call from the attic. She had been spending a lot of time there lately. She had explained that she couldn't see my baby's or my future and it was giving her major headaches. Now she was either in the attic or outside constantly. "Charlie will be calling in about a minute," she yelled down at us. Carlisle went to the phone then called to Esme, who had been the one speaking to him normally.

"Can I talk to him?" I croaked, wincing at how raspy my voice sounded. Esme nodded and handed the phone to me the moment it rang. I answered and spoke to Charlie with the strongest voice I could produce. "Hey dad," I managed to say.

"Bella, hey how are you?" he said. I thought over what to say for a brief moment then settled on something that wouldn't be too upsetting.

"The same really," I replied, my strong voice fading.

"When can I see you?" he asked determination in his voice.

"Soon, but not right now," I answered. I couldn't stand lying to Charlie. Then there was Renee. She was all the way in Florida and was still completely oblivious to the fact that I was even back from my honeymoon with Edward. I wanted to talk to her but Carlisle had insisted that I didn't. I was about to say something else when another sharp kick was thrust upon me. "I'll talk to you later, I got to go dad," I managed to choke out before pressing the end button and dropping the phone.

Rose was immediately over me, keeping me from falling off the couch as I doubled over in pain. Carlisle and Edward were behind the couch with their hands on me as well. "Bella, what is it?" Edward nervously asked. I tried to compose myself before answering.

"Just another kick," I panted. Edward looked at my raised shirt and gasped. He hadn't seen my stomach in a few days and really, neither had I. It was a series of black and purple splotches. It reminded me of ink spots on paper.

Rose then cut in. "It's not that bad," she said, not a trace of hesitation in her voice. "It could be much worse. There just bruises and they'll go away," she added. I thought that over and swiftly nodded my head.

Edward stood and glared at Rose. "How could you say that it's not that bad?" he half yelled. "Can you not see what this thing is doing to Bella?"

"I know you care about Bella Edward, so do I but-" Edward cut her off.

"Oh please. Don't act like Bella's safety means anything to you," he snarled.

"It does. I care about her to," she said, taking a caution step closer to Edward. That was a bad idea. He raised his hand, but before he could bring it down on her, Emmett had him pinned to the ground.

"Stop," I begged quietly. "Please, stop." Luckily they were vampires, so they heard. Emmett hesitated, gave Edward one last warning glare and stood up. "Emmett, Edward is just a little upset. Please calm down," I pleaded.

He rolled his eyes before walking away, so I knew he wasn't making any promises. I settled back into the couch and Edward sat by my feet once again. I tried to go to sleep but it was too uncomfortable and I felt too stiff. I let my thought drift to my baby. I began to wonder what he would look like. Of course I didn't know if it was a boy for sure, but I had always had a feeling. A beautiful baby boy with Edward's magnificent face. Of course he would have something from me, but I hoped it wouldn't make him less beautiful. My thoughts were interrupted by another sharp kick, which I did my best to ignore.

"Can I go take a shower? I feel like I need one," I asked, turning to Rose.

She gave me a warming smile and answered, "Of course." I pushed on the cushions to get myself up and rose grabbed me under my arms. I grounded my teeth together to stifle a whimper of pain as I moved. I didn't need to do another thing that would upset Edward. Rose slowly led me away from the couch and up the winding stairs to the bathroom. We began talking as she carefully undressed me. "So are you as excited as I am," she asked playfully.

I wasn't sure what she meant at first, but she gently touched my stomach and I understood. "Oh, yeah I can't wait," I answered truthfully. A puzzling question suddenly struck me. "Hey Rose, why are you so excited?" She thought it over for a second then looked at me.

"Because I think it would be a great thing to have a little baby in the house, and because I know how much you want him," she said calmly. I contemplated that then smiled at her.

"Thank you Rose. For everything."

"You're welcome." I got into the bathtub and Rose handed me a wash cloth and soap, never leaving my side.

"So have you thought of any baby names?" she asked after I was done.

"No, not really," I admitted. I felt abruptly bad at that fact. The beautiful baby I had seen in my head didn't even have a name. It had never crossed my mind until now. I would have to start thinking. I thought about my talk with Rose as she helped me out the bathroom and down the stairs. In the two years that I had been in Edward's life, Rose was the only person I had never really conversed with. The only time we had ever talked was on the balcony as she told me of her human life, also admitting that she didn't particularly like me.

I never expected to have any kind of bond with her, and now I did. For once, I was glad to have her. She was on my side, and I knew that she would fight for me. For him. Just like I would.


	5. Chapter 5

_We will be seeing our Jacob in the next chapter. Enjoy! _

Chapter 5

"Here you go," she said as she lowered me back onto the couch. Edward took my hand in his and caressed it with is thumb. I saw him give Rose a murderous look. Though this time I understood his anger. He had heard the conversation between me and Rose upstairs. How could he be happy when he knew my baby was hurting me? I tried talking to him, which did no good.

"Bella," Carlisle came over and said in an apologetic voice. I immediately understood it as time for my measurement. I was getting to weak to move up and down the stairs unless I absolutely had to, such as for bathroom needs. Carlisle went upstairs, got the measuring tape, and came back before I could blink twice. I slowly lifted my shirt, exposing the dark bruises. Edward sucked in a sharp breathe through his teeth and I badly wanted to hide the splotches. Carlisle measured and took mental notes.

"Your twenty centimeters now," he stated. I nodded slowly and lowered my oversized shirt. The quiet was starting to get awkward, so I decided to make conversation.

I cleared my throat as best as I could, wincing internally at how weak it sounded. "Does Jacob know that we are back?" I asked, looking at Edward. He turned towards me slowly and shrugged his shoulders lazily. Well so much for a conversation. I was extremely tired and hungry. I had once again tried to eat. No luck.

I had noticed my health rapidly deteriorating. I knew that if my condition was this bad, then my baby's condition had to be worse. Carlisle then came over with a hopeful look on his face.

"Bella, I have a suggestion that could possibly help you," he told me. Rose stood up in a protective way in front of me, immediately suspicious. Carlisle ignored her and continued. "I was thinking, that since your body is rejecting any kind of food that we give you, maybe we could put and IV in your arm and feed you proteins and nutrients through that." I thought it over. It seemed like a good idea, but would it be safe for my baby too?

Rose suddenly interjected. "Absolutely not," she snapped. Carlisle pulled in a steady breathe and Edward balled his hands into fists. Emmett took a step closer to Rose. Everyone else had come to listen except Alice and Jasper, who were up in the attic together.

"Rose, it could really work if we feed her that way," Carlisle said calmly.

"Yes but we already know that you want this baby gone, and we don't know what you might put in those needles to hurt him," she retorted. I could tell that Carlisle was getting frustrated. Esme came and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. I could see his shoulders relax and he spoke again.

"Rose I understand that you want to protect the fetus but shouldn't your first priority be Bella, then the fetus." I looked at her and I could see the dilemma on her face.

"They are both my first priority," she finally said. I saw Edward roll his eyes and heard a disgusted sound in his throat. I decided to speak up and possibly change Rose's mind.

"Rose, I think it's a good idea," I told her. I knew that bringing the baby into it might sway her more. She cared for him as much as I did. "If I'm better, then the baby will be much better too. It's a win-win," I added. She gave a warning glare towards Carlisle and sighed.

"Fine, but I will be watching," she said, defeated.

Carlisle nodded at her then spoke. "Okay, we have to do this in the office," he said mainly to Rose. She nodded and I tensed as I was slowly lifted from the couch.

I hadn't moved in a while and the sudden movement turned my stomach. I quickly looked at Rose and she understood immediately. In a second she grabbed the bin and I vomited. My throat burned horribly and I desperately wanted water. I didn't even bother asking. It wouldn't stay down long anyways. Edward rubbed my back soothingly and I looked into his eyes. I saw more pain and despair in them.

The stress I was causing made me also stress more. I abruptly felt queasy, but didn't vomit. It was just stress. Alice then came downstairs and looked at Edward. He nodded at her and they walked outside. I tried shifting on the couch to see what they were doing, but my stomach and my pain forbid it. I merely craned my neck and caught a glimpse of Alice talking to Edward with a stern expression on her face.

I briefly saw Edward nod before my neck began to hurt and I had to relax back into the couch. Rose had taken her post on the arm of the couch and ran her fingers through my lank hair. She gave me a smile and said, "Its okay." I saw her eyes slip down to my stomach and she added, "You're going to be okay." I smiled back at her and ran my hand over my stomach once, internally knowing who she was really talking to, but not caring, because I was thinking the same thing.

Edward came back and sat at the end of the couch and looked at me. Alice came in after him and went back up to her usual spot in the attic. He smiled at me once. It was a forced smile, I could tell. But it was a smile, which was something I had not seen since we arrived from the island. I couldn't help but smile back, and I mouthed to him "_It's going to be fine". _His smile slowly faded and his eyes dropped to the floor.

He then seemed to recover and reached for my hand. I took it and looked at him with thoughtful eyes. I didn't know what Alice had told him, but whatever it was, I could see him hiding his pain. I was glad that he was putting forth the effort to cheer up. My thoughts were interrupted with another sharp kick to my abdomen. I sucked in a breathe and tried to make it look normal. Edward looked at me with nervous eyes and I pretended like I hadn't just been internally punched.

Sensing my internal struggle, Edward reached out and grasped my hand in his, gently drawing out delicate patterns on my palm. Slowly, the pain passed away, leaving yet another bruise in its wake. Taking a deep breath, I rested my hands on my stomach, carefully avoiding the bruises. My baby was in there, my little baby boy, and I wasn't going to give that up for anything.


End file.
